Twin Love
by BaesBabyGirl
Summary: Harri Potter was destined for many great things. But one of them possibly wasn't to be the reincarnation of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker's soulmate. Rated M cause I'm paranoid
1. Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am obviously not the Queen JK Rowling

The students of Hogwarts walked back to their common rooms slowly and sedately. Except one Slytherin, who seemed to be practically skipping into the Slytherin dormitories, buzzing with energy. When asked what he was doing the young boy would smile and start bouncing with barely contained energy. As soon as they were back in their common room he darted up the stairs and into his room, where he went straight to his desk and started to write a letter to his parents. Two hours later, after he had gone to bed that letter reached his parents. A chuckle bounced off the walls, sounding out from the study on the second floor. A female glided into the room, raising an eyebrow at the man who simply chuckled and handed over a letter.

Dear Mother and Father,  
As you may or may not know today was Halloween and as tradition goes at Hogwarts we had the Halloween Feast. During the feast, Professor Quirrell ran in and screamed, "Troll! Troll in the dungeon! Just thought you should know." And fainted! Then the school broke out in a panic but Dumbledore got it under control, told us to go back to our dormitories but I swore that I saw two shadows hover near him before he told us to stay put and that the Professors would handle the creature before we were to go to bed. Can you believe that? Leave us all alone with a DADA Professor who's fainted? It's outrageous, that's what it is! Oh well, anyway just thought you like to know.  
Love you,  
Draco.

She too giggled before they both decided to gather the olde council to discuss what needs to be done to ensure that a letter like the one they received was never seen again.

The olde council consisting of the Abbotts, Blacks, Bulstrodes, Carrows, Crouch's, Flints, Greengrass', Longbottom's, Malfoys, Nott's, Parkinson's, Selwyn's, Shacklebolts, Weasleys, Moody's, Evans', Zabini's and Bones' families came. Most of them had received similar letters to that of the Malfoys and it was the Crouch, Greengrass, Longbottom, Malfoy, Parkinson, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Weasley and Bones families that decided that the Ministry would be informed of the latest development at Hogwarts and an investigation would be carried out to ensure the students safety and wellbeing.

It was just almost two weeks later when four members of the Ministry and two members of the board of Hogwarts arrived at its doors. Fortunately, as it was both a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend there were barely any students around but thankfully McGonagall was still in the castle.  
 **"Unfortunately Headmaster Dumbledore has seen it fit to not greet this Inquisitorial Squad and instead sent me."** This elected a few laughs from within the group before they walked inside and headed towards the Great Hall as their first stop. Louise Abbott made a confused face upon seeing the gold chair in the middle of the Head/Professor's table and made a note of it on her sheet that they brought with them. Their next stop was to the dungeons and the Slytherin common rooms, where at this point the other Heads of Houses joined the Squad in their tour and inspection of the castle. Daniel Greengrass and Amelia Bones inspected the Potions classroom while the others question Professor Snape, the Potions Master and also Head of Slytherin. There were no notes made on the classroom as the Squad found it to be above the standard accepted although there was a note made on Professor Snape and that was to check if he had, had any memory charms or mind-altering potions given or performed on him. They passed through the rest of the dungeons, thoroughly disgusted at the state of the unused classrooms until they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms where they were impressed by the standard that it lived up to its values. Next was the kitchens then the Hufflepuff common rooms, where in the kitchens the women were disgusted by the chart on the wall where the elves place the hours they work and how many holidays they take, which was none. This went down on the paper though the warmth of the Hufflepuff common rooms rose the spirits of the Squad and the Professors. Next was a brief stop by the library to talk to Madam Pince and a note to check her for charms and potions before they stop at the Hospital Wing with a few questions for Madam Pomfrey, another notes and then they're on their way to inspect the classrooms.


	2. Family

Hey guys this one is gonna be a long one. Also just so you know this story is placed in an alternate universe so some things are different then what we know from the stories and movies, k?

* * *

The Winter Holidays were approaching and the evidence that the Inquisitorial Squad collected was almost finished being processed. During that time Louise and Amelia had collaborated to find out why majority of the courses available at Hogwarts had been discontinued, while searching for this they also found that Sirius Black had never been given a trial. This had caused quite the stir and in the process of getting him that trial nearly every death eater in Azkaban received a trial so no more mistakes were mistakes. After being released from Azkaban, Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black had temporarily moved in with Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, at least until they were both able to live on their own. Although as of late Bellatrix had become concerned on why an old friend of theirs had yet to visit but this dilemma was rectified by a shadow appearing in one of the many lounge rooms at Malfoy Manor, the three occupants jumping at the sight of their friend standing next to a shadow that bears the features of a golden blonde haired male. After the shadow had left and their friend was seated with a drink in his hand, Sirius and Bellatrix turned their gaze on Narcissa who raised an eyebrow at her siblings twin look of disbelief. For the next week in the Manor all sorts of jinxes and curses were thrown about until Sirius received a short message,

 _Ani's worried about Pup._

which caused a pause in the jinxes and curses on Sirius' end, his sisters noticed the pause and grew concerned for their older brother, even going as far as to ask their friend Tom for his help with their brother.

While all of this had been happening at the Manor, the evidence had finished being processed and although it paints Dumbledore in a bad light, the Ministry could do nothing as long as the public still loved him. Instead the Squad took their concerns and findings to Gringotts, upon walking through the doors with a large stack of papers in the hands of Kingsley Shacklebolt, flanked by two pissed off females, a now retired Auror and two prominent purebloods were greeted by an armed guard of goblins that escorted them to the office of Lord Ragnarok, Head of Gringotts Bank and King of the Goblin Nation.

Once reaching the ornate double oak doors, one of the goblins in the guard knocked and was rewarded with a sharp, crisp 'come in'. The goblin opened the doors and the squad entered to find another one but this one was taller and larger than all others wearing what appears to be Dragon hide clothing. This new goblin barely spares them a glance and beckon for them to have a seat in front of the desk. **"I am Lord Ragnarok, Head of Gringotts Bank, do you know why you have been brought before me today?"** They all shook their heads at him, he gestures to the paper before he folds his hands on the desk between them, clearly implying that was why and asking them why it was so important that 6 imposing magicals effectively storm his bank with paper. It was Lucius Malfoy that answered Ragnarok's unspoken question, **"That right there is all the evidence anyone would ever need to imprison Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for all eternity or at least until he dies." _  
_"Indeed is it?"** Was the response he uttered as he pulled the stack of papers toward him but to the astonishment of the squad, with every sheet of paper that Ragnarok read, the angrier he got, until finally he snapped and slammed his hand on the desk before growling out a command to one of the goblins nearby. As that goblin rushed off, another entered with a box for him that contained two wills pertaining to the reason that he was pissed off in the first place. He quickly scanned both wills before snarling and growling at the goblin who brought in the box, that one rushed off before he turned back to the squad and said, _"_ **I hope you don't mind but we have to move this meeting to another location, as a lot more people are about to join us."** This made their eyebrows raise but nonetheless they all stood and followed the goblin to another much larger room where there were already two people waiting. Ten minutes later everyone had gathered, everyone consisted of Ragnarok, Alastor Moody, Kingsley, Amelia, Daniel, Louise, Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, Bellatrix, Tom, Remus Lupin, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Augusta Longbottom, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Dominque Zabini and Nicholas Flamel. Ragnarok nods his head and clears his throat before saying, _"_ **I will be reading the late Lord and Lady Potter's Wills."**

 _ **The Last Will and Testament of Lord James Potter**_

I, James Fleamont Ignotus Orion Potter-Lupin-Black, being of sound mind, body and magik do hear by declare this to be my last will and testament.

First order of business is that Sirius Orion Black was never our secret keeper it was Peter Pettigrew at the insistence of Albus too many fucking middle names Dumbledore.

Second the give-away part,  
To Sirius Orion Black-Potter-Lupin,  
I know we agreed not to give each other anything but just so you know if anything, happens to me, you have full access to the Potter vaults to raise our little girl, ok Pads.  
To Remus John Lupin-Black-Potter,  
Moony I want you to help Pads take care of our Pup ok, you also have full access to the Potter vaults, I love you brother, always remember that.

If somehow Dumbledore manages to interfere then Petunia Hestia Dursley nee Evans-Gaunt has full access to the Potter vaults to raise Harri.

To Narcissa Artemis Malfoy nee Black,  
I leave you a villa in France and a vault that your blood, magik and a password that only you know, and so only you can access it, have fun.  
To Bellatrix Calypso Lestrange nee Black,  
I leave you an apartment in America, the shares in that muggle weapons company we looked at and also a vault similar to Cissa's but instead it's yours.  
To William 'Bill' Weasley,  
I leave you a vault full of Galleons, another vaults of 'treasures' and a house in Egypt because I know how much you always wanted to go visit.  
To Charles 'Charlie' Weasley,  
I leave you two vaults, one with Galleons, another with 'treasures', also a house in Romania near the local Dragon Reserve and two Dragons, both nesting females, the Romanian Longhorn 'Chelsea' and the Ukrainian Ironbelly 'Sugar'.  
To Tom Marvalo Riddle,  
I leave you a vault full of books and other stuff to aide you in that research you were doing and also a villa in America for a vacation if you ever need it.  
And lastly to Nicholas Flamel,  
I beg of you, watch over my family please Uncle.  
Finally, everything else is left to my wife, Lilliana Aphrodite Potter nee Evans-Gaunt and my daughter, Hariel Artacus Hermes Praelia Lily-James Potter.

Signed by Lord James Fleamont Ignotus Orion Potter-Lupin-Black  
Witnessed Lord Ragnarok  
Lord Sirius Orion Black-Potter-Lupin

 _ **The Last Will and Testament of Lady Lily Potter**_

I, Lilliana Aphrodite Potter nee Evans-Gaunt, being of sound mind, body and magik do hear by declare this to be my last will and testament.

First to Alastor Moody,  
I leave you a vault full of all the evidence needed to get rid of Dumblefuck, use it well Uncle.  
To Augusta Longbottom,  
I leave you a vault full of Galleons and 'treasures' for my Godson, Neville, once you think he's ready for it.  
To my friend and brother Severus Snape-Prince,  
I leave you a vault full of the research needed to finish off our research on those potions and charms.  
To Amelia Bones,  
I leave you a vault of money and 'treasures' for Susan for when she meets 'the one'.  
To Louise Abbott,  
I leave you the vault containing all the missing records in the Department of Mysteries.  
To Dominque Zabini,  
I leave you the keys to a mansion in America where you can find the research we were working on.  
To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black,  
I leave you a vault with the books needed to stop Ani and Jack from attacking Bumblefloor.  
To Petunia Dursley nee Evans-Gaunt,  
if things go according to plan then Harri's going to you, please sister, keep her safe.  
To Nymphadora Tonks,  
I leave you three boxes that will enlighten you to the secrets of our family.  
To Tom Riddle,  
Teach Harri please, don't let that old goat get her, or it'll be worse than when Sid got Ani.  
Everything else I leave to my daughter, Hariel Artacus Hermes Praelia Lily-James Potter.

Signed by Lady Lilliana Aphrodite Potter nee Evans-Gaunt  
Witnessed by Lord Ragnarok  
Auror Alastor Moody

The uproar this caused was astonishing.


	3. The Hall of Past

Here's another chapter, just so you know the next chapter's gonna take a little while.

* * *

Hariel 'Harri' Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, the last weekend before the Winter Holidays when the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open by a powerful force. Standing in the doorway was a rather imposing group of 28 individuals with magik rolling off them in waves, there were 9 blondes, 7 ravenettes, 10 brunettes, 1 red head and another that kept cycling through hairstyles. 3 brunettes and a blonde head towards the Head Table while 5 brunettes, 3 blondes and 4 ravenettes fan out in the Hall, the red head goes and sits with red headed twins that Harri had met a while ago but couldn't remember the name of, 2 brunettes, one ravenette and 5 blondes conversed in the middle of the hall, the last two ravenettes were moving methodically through the hall discreetly flicking their wands whilst the female who's hair couldn't seem to pick a color skipped around humming a familiar tune.

When it came time for the students to head to class, Harri heard the female once again humming that hauntingly familiar tune. All throughout Potions, Transfiguration and History of Magic the tune played in her head, though it wasn't until she walked into the Hall that she realized where she had the tune and why so familiar. This realization was so strong that it brought her to her knees and consequently sent out a magical backlash that no one expected, it filled the hall with a bright blue light that then concentrated on the wall behind the Slytherin table.

At first the wall was covered in a blue light before it turned white and seemingly becoming solid, then a picture appeared and started to move with sound just there, . . .

 **A man appeared first, long brown hair and warm blue eyes, a battle-hardened man who sat in a chair with a cup seeming to be waiting for something. That something didn't take too long to make itself known, a door in the background hissed open and a pattering of footsteps reached their ears before a young white and blue haired girl appeared and jumped into the man's lap.  
** -The general awe swept through the Hall at the girl's appearance- **  
** ** _"I saw something today."_** **The child was eager to share.** ** _"Oh, a vision or memory, or was it a dream?"_** **He queried with a surprised look and startle meant that had her in giggles.** ** _"Silly Papa, it was a memory and I was Royalty!"_** **Her enthusiasm made him smile sadly,** ** _"There are two things you must remember when it comes to the past, either remember, accept and move on or forget, repeat and never change."_** **The small girl raised her hand and laid it on his cheek,** ** _"Never again, Papa, never."_** **  
**-That picture faded and another took its place-

 **This time the small girl looked slightly older, early teens area and was seated at a table surrounded by paper and books, they could just make out -Dark Vs Light- when she groaned, threw her hands in the air and stomped away from the table. The man, her Papa, walked over with a small smile,** ** _"You know there are always two sides to every story young one, it's in everyone's beast interests Tajny if you know both."  
"I know Papa."  
_**-It faded only to be replaced by another-

 **The same man had lighter brown hair and was holding the small child in his arms as she cried and kept repeating,** ** _"He killed them, he killed them all Papa."_** **All he could say to his little girl with tears of his own in his eyes was,** ** _"Just know this baby, that it does no good on one's mind to dwell on things that have been or never will be."_** **  
**-A collective shudder swept over the occupants of the Hall while another picture took its place-

 **She was looking out the large window in the apartment, when a door hissed open and her Papa walked in followed by a sandy haired young male.** ** _"Come away from there and have dinner with us."_** **She sighed and sadly turned away from the window to join them at the table.** ** _"Patience young one, your majster will come soon."  
"How soon?"  
"When you're both ready, Angel."  
_**-There was no warning as that one ended and another began-

 **There was two men standing next to her as they watched a ship descend from the sky. To walk off the ship was a queen, her handmaidens, her guards, a creature, the girl's Papa and the man from the previous picture also a young blonde haired, blue eyed boy. She walked over to her Papa, and as a greeting said,** ** _"He's so small."_** **Both men chuckled at her statement,** ** _"Yes well he is a human sentient and they do grow differently, young one."_**  
-The face she pulled made the whole Hall smile-

 **She looked seventeen, the creatures around her all turned their heads to watch as she walked passed, up to the Queen. The Queen and everyone around turned to look at her,** ** _"Your Majesty, do forgive me but . . ."_** **she trailed off as she saw her Papa with a hole in his chest being carried out to the streets. The Queen realizing what she saw stepped forward to comfort her but Tajny backed away with wide eyes and trembling hands before she fully turned from the sight of her Papa the Queen saw the tears fall and then Tajny was running.  
** -More than half of them also had tears as another one started-

 **The scene starts off with a man about 25 years old staring sadly at something in the distance, a boy of 15 walked out of a doorway and called something that they couldn't hear. The man turned to him and they could see that it was the boy that was with her Papa just older, he walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair before they both walked out of their apartment into a corridor of sorts. They traveled down this until they reached a white door with black, red, pink, blue and purple splatters on it. The man knocked and there was no answer, so he placed his hand on the door and it slid open, the boy looked up at him but he just walked inside and upon entering what appeared a lounge room, laid his eyes on a sullen, older version of Tajny.** ** _"He would have hated to have seen you like this."  
"Yeah well he's not here anymore, so whatever."_** **He sighed and walked over to her, pulling her up and out of the room.  
** -The silence in the hall was deafening as that scene ended-

 ** _"_** ** _Ben what happened?"_** **Is the first thing they see or hear. The man, Ben, is sitting on a hospital bed with no shirt on, covered in bandages while they boy is smiling in the corner. Ben sighed and hung his head forward before looking at Tajny underneath his fringe,** ** _"It's nothing, I promise."_** **She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled, raising his head.  
** -The scene ended abruptly, shocking majority of the hall-

 **The scene opened on a Colosseum filled with people in the stands with a line of early teens in the centre. Tajny was seated five rows from the center next to a young man with green skin and yellow lines crisscrossing his body, on the other side was Ben; who nudged her in question at her sigh.** ** _"I'm sorry, it's just . . . it feels . . . like I'm forgetting who we are . . . or at least who we used to be."_** **He smiled sadly and gripped her hand tightly, on the other side of Ben sat the boy, except he didn't look like a boy anymore, he had become a man and looked just as sad as them.  
** -It ended just like that and another one-

 **A heavily pregnant Queen was sitting next to Tajny, holding her hands over her stomach to stop the blood flowing freely from the wound. Tajny tried to speak but started coughing up blood instead, the Queen quickly shushed her and tried to make her stop speaking but Tajny smiled at her and said,** ** _"Can you sing to me Boo, please?"_** **The Queen, Boo, looked like she was gonna cry,** ** _"Will it help?"  
"No but . . . please?"  
"Ok."_** **Tajny smiled and Boo started to sing softly,**

-You are my sunshine  
my only sunshine  
you make my happy when skies are grey  
you'll never know dear how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away-

 **Boo was crying softly and Tajny just smiled sadly at her even as her grip grew lax.**


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys so I was looking over the story and I couldn't remember where I was going with it, so I went to my notes and decided to rewrite the story, while I was doing that I realised that the story had subtle references to Marvel and medieval franchises. I know I said this was a Harry Potter/Star Wars story, and the references are subtle enough that it took me rewriting it to notice.

The blurb I put for this story was _Harri Potter was destined for many great things. But one of them possibly wasn't to be the reincarnation of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker's soulmate_. I can easily make Obi-Wan and Anakin also reincarnations too.

Please either review or send me a message on what you want.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys so I'm gonna re-upload this story under a new name, in a couple of weeks, I'll make sure to put the link to story on the next update.


End file.
